landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Starting Location
Overview The prop is a Story Tool that is used to designate where on a Build Site players will be placed when they teleport to or revive on that Site. The can also be used with the Linking and Triggering system to trigger events when a player teleports to a site or respawns at a site. Usage The can be placed anywhere on the Build Site just like any other prop, but only one can be on a Build Site at a time. On newly claimed Build Sites, the prop will be placed by default in the northwest corner of the Build Site, but players can choose to relocate it by going into Edit Mode and moving the prop, or simply by placing a new one from the Prop Palette (the old one will automatically be removed). There is an arrow on the base of the prop to show which direction the player will be facing when they arrive there. The arrow can be oriented by rotating the prop using Fine Tuning mode. The prop also has options for outgoing links, one for when a player teleports to that location and one for when a player respawns at that location, so events can be triggered when these actions occur. Incoming and Outgoing Links The has no options for incoming links. The has the following options for Outgoing Links: *"When a Luminary teleports to this Build Site..." *"When a Luminary respawns at this Build Site..." Settings The has no settings. Example The outgoing links for the allow builders to welcome players to their sites, or to trigger actions upon reviving. For example, you could link a Story Node to the 's teleport event that displayed text on the screen that said "Welcome!" or gave instructions for how to play the site. You could also use the respawn event to trigger tips for succeeding, such as by displaying a message saying "Try looking for a safe spot behind the pillar." Tips The 's respawn functionality cannot be disabled at this time. Therefore, if you want to set respawn locations using the Respawn Point, you have to make sure that the Respawn Points you want players to revive at will always be physically closer to where they might die than the is. Also, players will only revive at one of the site's respawn locations if they die and choose the "Flee" option, not if they opt for the "Revive Here" option. See the Respawn Point page for more information. Required Resources The is free to place and does not require resources. New claims start with one by default, but even if this is removed a new one can always be placed for free. There can only be one on a build site at a time. General Prop Information *All props are placed using the Prop Palette using the Build Mode interface while the Build Site is in Edit Mode. *To remove this prop, right click the prop and hit Recycle. Any materials used to place it will be returned to you. *This prop is innate. It is prop knowledge included in the Prop Palette by default for new characters. *This prop can be tinted using the Tints tab in the Build Mode interface. *This prop is always visible in Edit Mode, but is only visible in Play Mode when the Build Mode UI is shown. Appearance when Placed Category:Story tools